Exercising apparatus employing weight displacement means connected to cables are known and apparatus programed to exercise specific muscles are known. Many of such apparatus have been installed in weight training rooms and are available at athletic clubs and facilities. With many of the prior art apparatus the user stands in front of the apparatus and pulls cables connected to the weight displacement means or sits on a bench to engage elaborate programed apparatus to exercise the desired muscles. "Station" weight machines, most of which use cams or levers connected to weights, are not adapted to provide for use by all sizes of users in that the cables connected to the weights are usually at some fixed position and are not adjustable for variations in the height or size of the user. The same disadvantage applies to the apparatus employing a bench in that the user must fit into the apparatus rather than have the apparatus adjustable to the user.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an exercise apparatus using cables and weights that will be useful to any size of user in that the user and the particular muscle or joint being exercised is always aligned with the cable pull system regardless of the size of the user.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an exercise apparatus that will permit exercise of particularly the lower body muscles of the user in a manner to provide matching of the machine to the user to accomplish maximum benefits and comfort to the user.